HelLex II - Fear of the Fearless
by cHarley2
Summary: BtVS/Batman X-Over. Halloween and Thanksgiving with Buffy and the Bat Brigade. Buffy's POV.
1. Part 1

DISCLAIMER: Buffy and her cohorts belong to Warner Bros, Mutant Enemy, Fox etc. Batman and associates and the JLA all belong to DC Comics (which incidently, belongs to WarnerBros too). I own none of the characters but the thin thread of plot is mine and I cling to this like a life line. It's Mine! I tell you and I gain no money from it but the immense satisfaction of turning the characters into whatever I see fit.  
SPOILERS: Some Season 4 and 5 BtVS, Season 1 Angel.  


CLASS NOTES (Continued from HelLex I's introductory Buffy 101, Batman 101 and JLA 101): For the sake of this storyline working, Kyle and Dick know each other's secret identities but Buffy and the Sunnydale Scoobies don't know Kyle is the Green Lantern. Only Buffy knows about Dick, Tim and Bruce's dual identities. 

SET in October/November 2001. 

I choose to start this story now...  
**  
Part 1 

"Hello?" 

"Who's that?" Dawn whispered to me. I could see the hormonal excitement and smiled at her. 

I was surprised to see the person standing in the doorway. "Tim?" This was the first time I had seen him since leaving Metropolis. We'd talked on the phone. I'd talked to them all on the phone but events on the two sides of the country kept me from visiting them and them from visiting me. 

A smile spread across his face as he came toward me. "Oh there you are. I was beginning to worry we'd turned up in the wrong place. Dick is just parking the rental car. How are you Buffy?" He hugged me. He's such a sweetie. 

"I'm great. This is my sister Dawn. Dawn this is Tim who I met in Metropolis." 

She flushed and smiled. "Hi." 

"Hey. How are you?" he smiled. Did he get taller? 

"I-I'm great too." Giggling at this point would be bad but it's so cute seeing her like this... with a crush. Grinning is ok though. 

"Oh wow," Anya said from behind me. I looked at her then followed her gaze and grinned. 

I smiled broadly and just a little proudly. "You meet the Anya seal of approval Dick." 

"Do I meet yours?" he smiled. 

"Always," I smiled back, returning his hug and being surprised by a kiss. I can learn to like surprises. 

"This is my friend Kyle Rayner from New York," Dick said indicating the dark haired man still standing near the door. I smiled and said hi, beckoning him into the store. 

"We've come to make your Halloween scary," Tim said, grinning. 

"Tim...You are all too pretty to be scary." 

"Give me some shadow and I'll prove you wrong," Dick leered, pulling me closer to him, pressing our bodies together. 

There I go, blushing again. "Anya, stop staring." I caught sight of my unimpressed Watcher over Dicks shoulder. "Oh Giles. Remember me telling you about the people who helped me in Metropolis. These are two of them and a friend," I smiled at Kyle. "Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, Kyle Rayner. Kyle, Tim, Dick, this is Mr. Rupert Giles." 

I'd managed to move to a more respectable position, standing beside Dick. Giles looked at my hand in Dicks and stored it away to question me later. He shook hands with the newbies then Willow and Xander came in through the front door, wrestling with a pair of large boxes each. Willow was giggling and trying to balance the smaller box that was trying to slide away to an escape from its perch on top of the larger box. 

"I really don't think Superman would appreciate that comparison Xander...oh dear..." she said, stopping in the doorway as she tried to balance the box. Tim, Dick and Kyle came to their aid. Dick took the smaller box and Kyle the larger from Willow and Tim took the small box from Xander. Willow blinked up at Kyle, then at Dick and Tim standing beside each other. 

"What's in the boxes Will?" 

She blinked and blushed, looking down at the boxes then over at me. "Uh...Oh, um, candles, Celtic crosses, newt eyes, crows feet and lizards gizzards." 

"You just like saying that," Xander taunted. 

"It has its amusement value," she smiled. 

"Willow, Xander meet Kyle Rayner, Tim Drake and Dick Grayson. Dick, Tim and Kyle meet Xander Harris and Willow Rosenburg." 

Tim put his box on top of Xanders and exchanged greetings with both Willow and Xander. Dick said hi and put his box down. Kyle smiled and waved. I still want to know why they are here. I'm glad they are, but...I'm not sure I buy the Halloween story. 

Dick shook Xanders hand and waved at Willow. "Mr. Giles," he said, "Where do you want these boxes?" 

Giles looked up from the order form. "Hm? Oh, through here please." Tim took the smaller boxes, Kyle and Dick taking a larger one each. 

"It was nice of them to do that," Willow said. 

"I think Dick's trying to avoid the questions of intention from Giles by being helpful." 

"Oh?" 

"Well he's met dad and well...*I* wasn't impressed by dad's behaviour. He knows I think of Giles like a dad." 

"And Giles treats you that way sometimes." 

"When he's not being watcher-y," Dawn added. 

"How's the hunt been Buffy?" Tim asked as he emerged from the storeroom followed by Kyle. Dick hadn't avoided the questions after all. 

Dawn stared at me. "They helped me in Metropolis little sister. It's been kinda slow but that's a good thing." 

"Kyle Rayner. I know that name," Willow said then her face lit up as she remembered. "Ooh! You write 'City-Dwellers' for Feast magazine don't you?" Willow gushed. 

I think Kyle blushed as he nodded yes. Willow began to talk excitedly but Tim's question distracted me from the animated conversation. 

"Is the vampire...?" he looked around nervously. 

"He's not here so there's no need to panic," I chuckled. When he had visited me in Metropolis during summer I'd explained that Spike would know by things like smell that he and Dick were Robin and Nightwing. Of course there was still that 'cutie' thing between Tim and Spike... 


	2. Part 2

DISCLAIMER with part 1.  
**  
Part 2 

Dick came back then looking a little worn. "Giles, what did you do?" I called out to my Watcher. 

"Nothing Buffy," he said, "I just had a few questions for Mr. Grayson." 

"I'm sure you did. You be nice to the visitors. If they wanted an intense interrogation they could go to Gotham and talk to Batman," I said, hugging Dick to comfort him, "who's extremely intense." 

"You said it," Tim chuckled. "Bruce says hi by the way." 

I chuckled wondering how Bruce would like that association. "He does, does he? How are Cassandra and Barbara?" 

"Busy. Cassandra's ability to talk is progressing in leaps and bounds. Barbara isn't sure whether to thank you for spending time on the phone and computer with her or not. Cass has picked up a few of your expressions." 

"As long as she doesn't pick up my attitude. That's mine," I grinned. 

"She has enough of her own," Tim chuckled. 

Willow squealed excitedly again and everyone looked at her. She was bouncing on the spot. 

"Ah! Geeker joy," Xander said fondly. "Whatever you just said Kyle has given our Wills a happy. Hold onto your soul Willow." 

"What?" Kyle asked, completely not understanding. 

"My ex boyfriend but one," I said checking it in my head, "Was a cursed vampire. You remember me telling you about Angel don't you Dick? Well anyway if he had a true moment of happiness he lost his soul and trust me it wasn't pretty." 

"My fish," Willow said sadly. Kyle patted her comfortingly on the shoulder though he still had only the vaguest understanding. 

"Yes, well it's all behind us now," Giles said shortly. 

"It sure is. Wills re-cursed the big bad and he left town," Xander said, overly happy. 

"Why don't you like him?" I asked. He never did answer me when I asked him. 

He shrugged dismissively. "He's too pretty. Want us to restock anything G-man?" 

Giles sighed. "It's really not going to do any good to ask you not to call me that is it?" 

"You've been asking for 5 years Giles," I reminded him. 

"I don't think he's going to start listening now," Willow said. 

"He's too old for reform," Dawn added. 

"Hey!" Xander said, then ruffled Dawn's hair just to annoy her, making Tim stifle a chuckle. 

Giles rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Yes. The newts' eyes need to go on the shelves. The crosses can be put on display. I think we need a couple of jars of lizards gizzards." He pulled a face as he said it, which made Dawn giggle as she tried to undo the mess Xander had created of her hair. "The crows feet are a new item and some of the candles may need restocking as well." 

Dick and I restocked the lizard bits, laughing over how gross they were. Willow and Kyle worked on the newts' eyes. Dawn helped Tim, though I'm not so sure he wanted the help, with the candles. Giles played with arranging the crosses and Xander and Anya argued over the crows' feet. 

"It's their version of love," I explained to Dick about Xander and Anya. 

"I think Dawn has a crush," Willow whispered to us. 

"I'm not sure the crush knows what to do," Kyle chuckled as Tim threw a frustrated glare at Dawns head as she chattered away. He saw us watching and threw a 'help me' look our way. 

I waved and smiled sweetly. He glared at me. It wasn't a bad imitation of the annoyed Bat but he wasn't as intimidating. Bright sunlight will do that to your image. Ruin it, I mean. 

"Goodafternoon everyone," Mom said as she came into the magic shop. 

"Hey mom. Can you call your youngest daughter off?" 

"Dawn?" 

"Hi mom," Dawn said brightly. Tim took the opportunity to escape, hiding behind Dick. 

"Hi honey. Time to go home. Will we see you and Willow tonight for dinner Buffy?" 

"Um...Well, Tim, Dick and Kyle, have come to visit..." 

"They're welcome too sweetie," Mom smiled, looking over the young men. 

I looked up at Dick and he smiled. "Um..Ok." 

"6 o'clock ok?" 

The guys nodded and I smiled at mom. "See you then." 

"Bye," she waved, dragging Dawn with her. 

I turned to Dick. "Well I hope you didn't have dinner plans." 

"No plans but to see you," he said playing with the stray strands of hair that hung over my shoulder. 

"A girl could get used to this sort of attention Dick Grayson. Want to see the sights of pokey little Sunnydale? We can stay here if you'd rather..." I said to Tim and Dick. 

"I'm up for a walk," Dick said and looked at Tim. 

"Me too, though only if you don't mind a third wheel." I gave him an 'of course not' look, which I meant sincerely. I like Tim. He's not annoying. 

"I think I'll stay," Kyle said, glancing at Willow who was absently fiddling with a few jars on a shelf. 

I grinned at Dick and said, "Ok. We'll be back in time to go to mom's. Behave yourselves," I said to Willow and Kyle. Willow blushed and looked away again, Kyle chuckled. 

We walked around the darkening town and I pointed out the sites and told some demon and vampire killing stories and way too soon it was time to be going back to the Magic shop for Willow and Kyle. 

I sat in the passenger seat beside Dick who was driving. Willow sat in the back between Kyle and Tim. 

"Hey mom! We're here," I called out as we came into the house. 

"Just putting dinner on the table," she called back. During the meal mom asked lots of questions about what Dick and Kyle did for work, what Tim was studying at school and where he was attending. She asked what they did in their spare time and generally did the nosey, protective mom thing. It wasn't so bad. Maybe. Though it was very funny watching the men exchange looks as they tried not to lie too much about what they did in the time when they weren't working. 

After dinner as we headed to the lounge room mom suggested the guys stay at the house for as long as they were in town. 

"Mom...they're three grown men and there's only one spare bedroom here and that's only if Dawn stays with me and Willow in my room but the house is still going to be crowded." 

"Why not make it a party and invite Anya and Xander over, and Mr. Giles, if the gentlemen don't mind? Though the only place to offer them would be the lounge room floor." 

Tim shrugged, Kyle nodded and Dick spoke. It was like watching the Marx brothers make a decision. "That would be great but only if..." 

"Any friends of Buffys are welcome here. Dick could you help me get blankets and pillows from the basement?" 

"Sure Mrs. Summers," he smiled, though I saw the 'here we go again' look in his eyes as he squeezed my hand before following my mom. 

"Poor Dick," I mombled. 

"He's getting grilled again..." Kyle agreed. 

"At least mom can't use the 'you didn't tell me' line again," I sighed and Willow nodded agreement. "I'd better call Anya and Xander, and Giles. Tim could you go up the stairs to the bedroom on the right and grab the pillows off the bed? It's the room with the butterflies on the wall." I speed dialled Xander. "Hey Xandman. What're you doing tonight?...Having a party. Want to join us?...Of course you can bring Anya...That's just Anya. We love her anyway...Ok see you soon." I hit speed dial for Giles. "Hey. Want to join us for a vid fest?...If you were too old we wouldn't be inviting you. You could always keep mom company...Hey that's ok. We'll see you tomorrow...Bye." Dick followed my mom up the stairs carrying a pile of blankets and pillows. "Are you ok?" I asked him. 

He winked. "Sure." 

"Want a hand?" I offered. 

"The pillows?" He suggested and I reached up to take them. "Anya and Xander should be here soon," I said dropping the pillows on Dawn. "Leave the boy alone." 

"I didn't do anything and he isn't even in the room," she pouted and ran upstairs shouting for mom. 

The doorbell rang and I heard Anya and Xander enter. "We have munchies," Xander announced. 

"You guys travel light," Anya said looking around at the lack of luggage. 

"Our bags are still in the car..." Dick started to say. 

"I'll get them," Kyle volunteered. 

"I'll help you," Willow said, jumping up and following him. 

Xander and I exchanged a look and a smirk. "The Willsters got a crush!" 

"You only just noticed?" Anya asked. 

"No Anya...Nevermind. I'm going to get more soda. Anyone else want?" 

"Where are Tim and Dawn?" Dick asked, looking around the room. 

"I sent Tim upstairs for pillows...Dawn went up there to talk to mom. I'll go and have a look." 

"I'll get the sodas," Xander offered. 

"Leave one for me hoover boy." 

I walked up the stairs and down the hall, hearing giggles and the occasional 'oomph' followed by laughter. I stood in the doorway to my room watching them. Ah, puppy love I thought fondly. 

Dawn giggled and raised the pillow again. Tim ducked the attack and raised his own pillow only to have it snatched from his hands. 

He turned around with an insult on his lips for whoever had interrupted the fight, only to shout a panicked "BUFFFYYYYYYY!!" instead. 


	3. Part 3

DISCLAIMER with part 1.  
**  
Part 3 

"Hello cutie," Spike grinned as Tim walked backwards to the door. 

"Good one Boy Wonder," I whispered as I walked past him and took the pillow away from Spike and the lit cigarette dangling from his lips. 

"It's only Spike, Tim. He's harmless," Dawn said comfortingly. 

"I wish everyone would stop saying that!" Spike said, obviously frustrated by his 'condition'. 

"Well it's true?" Dawn said, then poked her tongue out which made Tim laugh. Spike growled at her which only made her giggle. 

"What do you want Spike?" 

"My bite back." 

"Anything that I may actually consider an option?" 

"Nah. Just saw these two through the window and thought it would be funny to scare them." 

"Ok. Bye now." I pushed him toward the window, locking it once he was outside. Then pulled the curtains closed with a snap as he pulled faces at us. 

Mum took Dawn to the store for more munchies then, muttering something about Xander and vacuum cleaners. Tim was so relieved that he hugged me and chanted 'Thank you' for about 5 minutes. 

From downstairs Xander was calling out to us that the movie was starting. Tim and I ran down the stairs. He settled in an armchair. I sat on the floor beside Dick. I noticed Kyle and Willow were back inside...and that Willow was looking suspiciously flushed. 

Sometime during Scream, Mum and Dawn came home. Mum saw the movie and sent Dawn to bed, though she protested. Loudly. She left the munchies near the TV for us and went to bed. 

We watched Scream Two before Xander reminded us he had work the next day and couldn't stay for the third. 

"I still say that CC girl looks a lot like you Buff," Xander said, standing to leave referring to the blonde in the second movie who takes a nosedive off a balcony. 

"Have you three got enough blankets?" I asked Dick, Tim and Kyle ignoring Xander. 

"You aren't going to sleep with him?" 

Willow held a hand over her mouth, smothering her laughter. 

"Home Anya!" I ordered beneath my flush. 

"What? In the thousands of years that I was a demon no man ever crossed a country to see a friend," she said, obviously confused. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Buff. Night Will." He pushed Anya out the door. "I've told you that you don't say those things Anya," Xander was saying as they walked down the path. 

"Well it's the truth..." I shut the door. 

"Sorry about that. Anya hasn't learned tact yet." 

Mum came downstairs and asked us to keep the noise down because she had work the next day even though we didn't. 

"I can take a hint. It may be the weekend for us but not for everyone. We'd better go to bed and you three are probably really tired..." 

"Not really..." Tim shrugged 

"Don't interrupt when I'm trying to talk myself into something," I chuckled. 

"Sorry," he smiled. 

"Umm...oh yeah. If you get up before us feel free to raid the cupboards for food. Um...try not to make too much noise and if you need us we are upstairs, turn left and we are in the first bedroom on the left...Anything else? Oh and the bathroom is at the top of the stairs. Sorry this isn't hotel material..." 

"We'll be fine. We *have* been camping..." 

"Yeah with all the necessities Bruce's money can buy..." 

"Buffy. Stop. We'll be fine," Dick interrupted. 

"You sure?" 

"Yes. Go and gossip with Willow," Dick smirked at me. I poked my tongue out and dashed up the stairs. 

"Spill!" I ordered Willow as soon as the door shut, and she did. For twenty minutes she told me everything she and Kyle had talked about that day, then she told me what she liked about him finishing with, "...his gorgeous green eyes..." 

"You've got it bad Wills." 

"And you don't? So will you be going for a midnight snack? Oomph." 

The pillow caught her right in the face. "Seriously Willow. I don't think he wants that...I'm not sure that I do. Don't get me wrong cause I would if he did and there's no Slayer secret between us but let's take a quick look at my history with men...Pre-Sunnydale they were all shallow and about raising my high school popularity. Here in beautiful Sunnydale I fall for a cursed vampire who loses his soul when we..." I tried to think of a description but not the memories. 

"Do the horizontal mambo?" Willow offered. 

"Yeah. I send him to hell. He comes back and it's all a complicated TV drama. Then there was wound-up soldier boy Riley who couldn't stay with me cause I could kick his ass big time. I don't want heartbreak anymore." 

"But passing up on a great guy like Dick just because of your past won't stop the heartache," she pointed out. 

"I know. I'd be plagued by what-ifs and maybes. I think that what I need most though Will, is time. Time to get to know him. Time to decide." 

"Well you two have known each other for about 5 months now. You seem pretty close and I think he'd like more too but doesn't seem in any sort of rush." 

"The best part is that I can trust him. It's nice. I'm just gonna go with it and let whatever happen." 

"Good plan," she said, fluffing her pillow. 

"So?" 

"So what?" she asked absently. 

"Kyle. Details girl. You skipped completely over the time you two were out at the car getting the bags. You were gone for an age and you were very red when you came back." 

"He's a very funny man," she blushed redder than I've ever seen. 

"Did he kiss you?" Willow went red. "He did!! Go Willow!" 

"Shhh... You'll wake your mum and it was just a little kiss..." 

"Was it nice?" 

"Better than nice..." she got that dreamy far-away look I've felt on my face when my mind wanders to time I've spent with Dick. 

I sighed, overly dramatic. "I'm not going to get any sense out of you. I'm going to sleep." Willow giggled and lay down as well. 

"Night Buffy. Sweet dreams." 

I giggled too. "You too Wills." 

We lazed about the house the next day, it was Saturday, and watched all the kids Halloween shows, laughing and occasionally singing along. 

The shop was only open the half day today so Giles didn't need either Willow or I. We were free for the day. Xander and Anya joined us at about 4, completing the group. 

H20 was on cable later that day so we settled in to watch it. Unfortunately, just at the climax, the program was interrupted. A shadowy, distorted hat covered head took over the screen. I heard Tim gasp and felt Dicks sharp intake of breath. So they knew this guy then. 

"Weak minded fools, citizens of Sunnydale. Cower before the god of fear. I am the Scarecrow. Fear Incarnate. Worship me or face your fears. At midnight the canisters of my fear toxin that have been placed around your town will open and begin releasing the gas. Bow or realise your nightmares." H20 continued unnoticed on the screen. 

I looked from Willow to Xander. In unison we said, "Giles." 


	4. Part 4

DISCLAIMER with part 1.  
**  
Part 4 

We dragged Dawn with us and divided between Xanders car and the rental. 5 minutes later the magic shop was buzzing with activity. "Looked like a scarecrow..." I said into the microphone as I looked at the computer and the information Oracle was feeding us. 

"Like this?" A picture came up on the screen splitting the screen into uneven thirds. Batman's image filled the third portion. 

I nodded. "Exactly." 

"Gothams own Scarecrow..." Willow said. 

"Demons on Halloween. This is actually quite original," Giles remarked. 

"Doesn't mean we have to like it," Xander pouted. 

Oracle continued, "Also known as Professor Jonathan Crane. He was a psychology professor obsessed with fear." 

"Batman, it seems one of your escapees has found his way to Sunnydale. I'm not impressed," I said trying not to sound angry. "The Scarecrow appeared on our televisions tonight." 

"We'll be there as quickly as possible. Batcave out." typed information began to scroll in the space formerly filled by the Dark Knight. 

"What now?" Anya asked. 

"I suppose we wait..." I shrugged. 

"We could patrol but I've seen some of the files Oracle has on the Scarecrow. If he's using his fear toxin, we aren't safe," Willow said. We fell into silence as we worked. 

I moved between the groups whittling stakes and the research groups. I watched Dick as he sat at my laptop, internet connected via his cell phone. It must be nice to have unlimited credit. To everyone else I'm sure he looked like he was idly browsing but around his mouth I saw the tension that meant he was actually looking for something. I looked over his shoulder at the screen and blinked. We had the ingredients we'd need here. I reached around him and tapped at some keys. "Oracle, how good is this concoction?" 

"The Batman would probably swear by it if he believed in potions." 

"Giles," I said hitting the print button, "Start making this. It should be ready in time for the Scarecrows deadline. In the meantime we need some spells. A fear prevention spell and a fear reducer, or something, but potion-y that we can use without any actual magic. I'm gonna see how much this Scarecrow likes his own mojo." 

"I think this fear potion will work," Willow said, looking at what I was printing out, "but we have to call on the spirit of Samhain to make it work. This is his time of year," she continued, leaving the computer, and Kyle's side, to give the pages to Giles. "I can do this. Giles?" 

"Yes. It would be perfect," he agreed, nodding as he began collecting the necessary items from around the store, with Willow's help. 

Outside, above us, I heard what sounded like a whiney engine in the distance. I'd heard it before. In Metropolis, right before Batman landed on my crossbow. 

"We'll need the pumpkins from outside," Willow said, checking the list. 

"We'll get them," Dick said, taking Tim and Kyle with him. He winked at me as they went outside. Ok, so now I'm beginning to wonder which superhero Kyle is? 

I went back to scanning the information on the computer but something shifting in the storeroom distracted me. "Come out of the shadows Dark Knight," I said looking at the darkened doorway to the storeroom. 

"I told you she'd know," Nightwing said, striding into the room. 

Robin came in and looked around the shop like he'd never seen it before. Well we did have a few things out we didn't normally, like the axe and Giles' chainsaw but he had seen them only moments before. Willow was preparing the ingredients of the potion softly chanting as she ignored the new arrivals. 

"Willow? Will the anti-fear spell be affected by the fear potion?" 

She sprinkled something into the bowl that caused it to pop. Through the small puff of smoke Willow spoke, "Nope. The only thing that will affect the spell is ending the spell. It isn't anti-fear either. It just stops unnatural fear." 

"So if we cast the spell on Batman he won't feel no fear..." I gave her a confused look. Why does this stuff always make me sound stupid? I'm perfectly capable of understanding it but when I try to voice my understanding it gets all weird between my brain and my mouth and I don't recognise my own thoughts. It's incredibly annoying and very embarrassing. 

Willow smiled and continued my jumbled thoughts, "Just nothing he wouldn't normally. Basically the Scarecrows fear toxin won't work on anyone affected by the spell." 

"Spells?" Batman asked sceptically. 

"This is my town Batman. We do this my way," I said firmly. "You know how he works. We need you to fight him while we cast the fear spell and use the potion on him." 

"Potion?" I could see Batman struggling with something. He obviously didn't have much faith in our belief in the supernatural but he seemed to be willing to accept it because we believed. I'll have to ask Giles if I can borrow his Watchers diaries that involve me so Batman will better understand. 

I have a hard time not staring at Dick in that skin-tight Kevlar, especially when I'm convinced he's winking at me?Have I mentioned that I think he's yummy? 

"It's a fear potion. All of his phobias...exactly what his toxin does only it's environmentally friendly, doesn't haunt you 5 years later and has a counteraction that isn't administered by a needle," Willow said. 

The front door slammed. "Uh, hey," Kyle waved, nervously, "It's started." 

"Where?" Batman and I asked at the same time. 

"I don't know. But it's not pretty out there." 

"We need to find Spike..." 

"Here, pet," he said from behind me. "Hello Peaches," he said to Robin, who looked everywhere but at the bleached vampire. 

"Rein in your hormones blondie..." I started to say hoping no one else noticed that Dick and Tim didn't come back in with Kyle. 

"Looking for one of these?" Spike held up a silver can that looked like a drink can. "I think it's defective..." Nightwing took it from the vampire. 

"Like you?" Xander quipped. 

"You are so brave Chubbs..." 

Batman grabbed Spike and hurled him into the storeroom before an argument could start. "Stay there," the Bat growled. Spike grumbled but stayed. Xander squeaked in surprise at the show of strength and hid behind Anya. 

"Willow?" 

"Casting now." She began to chant again. 

"It's the anti-fear spell," I explained. 

"Done," she said quietly. 

"So we're safe to go outside?" Willow nodded. 

"Batman, look at this." I went over to look as well. Nightwing was pointing to a name on the bottom of the canister. 

"LexCorp," I sighed. "Can't he just leave us alone?" 

"We'll worry about Luthor later. The Scarecrow will want to experience the mayhem. Somewhere central..." 

"Like in town?" I asked. Batman nodded. 

Willow cleared her throat. "It's ready Buffy. I thought best way to deliver it would be with it attached to the end of an arrow. All you have to do is aim at the ground near his feet." 

"Good. That's great Willow," I said, looking at the three arrows she handed me with little cloth bags secured over the arrowheads. Giles handed me a quiver for the arrows and the bow. 

"And here is the anti fear," she smiled, holding up a couple of the little cloth bags she and Giles had made that lay on the table in front of them. "It just has to be thrown into the area and it will effect anyone within the immediate vicinity. There aren't too many but they'll work as crowd control." 

I grabbed a handful. "Let's go." 


	5. Part 5

DISCLAIMER with part 1.  
**  
Part 5 

We noticed the pale yellow-green coloured gas rolled up from the sewers as we walked onto the main street, surrounded by panicked people running and screaming. 

"Sounds like that Halloween Ethan came to town," Xander remarked as he threw one of the cloth bags into the groups. 

"Let's split up. Willow, Kyle, Nightwing and I; Dawn, Giles and Batman; Xander, Anya and Robin. Do you approve?" I asked Batman. He nodded and continued to look around. "Let's split up. Keep in contact and watch out for each other. Just keep him busy until I can get there." 

Up and down the streets, in and out of alleys we searched. "All clear?" I asked the wristband. 

"So far," Batman's gravely baritone came back. 

"Do these two ever stop arguing?" Robin asked, amused. 

"It has yet to be seen. Good work. Keep it up." 

"Buffy!!" Willow shouted and ran across the street to me, dodging the stray fear-ravaged Sunnydalian. She pointed at the side street she had been standing in front of moments before, where a lone figure strolled casually down the alley. I think it was grinning as it muttered, "Ah! Fear! So delicious." The figure stopped under a streetlight and looked up from under its hat at me, the darkly shadowed eyes boring into me. "Why isn't it effecting you?" a voice asked. Behind me Nightwing was calling to the others that we'd found him. 

There he was. Just like Batman said. This is not the Master. It's just a man with serious, SERIOUS issues. If I'd had the time then I would have realised that the mere suggestion of facing my fears that this thing embodied brought memories of darker 'Slayer' experiences. But I didn't have that luxury so I found my bravery and spoke, hiding my fear behind chatter, "That'd be giving away my secret. Give up now Scarecrow. Batman's only a few streets away so you won't escape. Give up now or *your* phobias will manifest." Lame I know but what do you say to something that stepped out of a storybook?well whatever it is I've been saying for 5 years so I don't know why this time was different. 

"I am immune to fear toxins," he said as he lunged at me. At the same time Batman lunged at him. I sidestepped the villain and ran to find cover behind a parked car, taking the bow and arrows from their place, slung over my shoulder. 'Just have to aim in their direction. Don't have to hit them. Bruce would be seriously pissed if I hit him by accident even if the potion doesn't affect him.' 

Batman and Scarecrow continued to wrestle, reminding me of a WWF wrestling match. Two costumed men, but the punches actually landed in the scene before me. I waited for them to weary before I took aim and fired. It seemed to take forever and I was growing impatient but the fight was covering too much ground for me to be confident they would still be where I aimed for by the time the arrow reached them. Nightwing and Robin stood at either end of the street to stop the Scarecrow if he tried to escape. 

Ok so my attention had wandered and I was getting bored. I don't normally hide during a fight. It has happened but it's not the norm. 

"Buffy," Batman called out as the Scarecrow began to run down the street toward Robin. I jumped, startled but raised the bow in the Scarecrows direction. 

I released the arrow. Willow didn't tell me there would be a small explosion. I hate how you get those black spots when you look directly at a bright light. 

"Didn't know that would happen," Willow mumbled, rubbing her eyes. 

That's why she didn't tell me. 

"BATS!! Bats, everywhere bats!!" the Scarecrow howled, backing away from Batman as he approached, and dove into an open sewer. Why is there always a convenient escape for them? 

We all followed, separating into teams of two or three to try to discover him somewhere in the sewers under Sunnydale. How do I always find myself down here? It stinks and there are more things infesting these tunnels than cockroaches. 

"There," Nightwing shouted, pointing to a dark shadow-figure running down the tunnel ahead of us. 

We gave chase for what seemed like hours but at every turn all we saw was the back of him disappearing around the corner before us. We never got closer; he never tired. My psychology classes taught me that fear and the associated adrenaline give us the strength and stamina to continue beyond our normal physical limitations but even I was beginning to get tired. Then he just vanished. No pounding footsteps, no heavy breathing. Nothing. He was just gone! 

We met Batman and the others above ground. All of us were empty handed though no one else had even seen a shadow. "He could be anywhere. We'll keep looking though," I told Batman. 

"Will you be able to handle him?" 

"That quivering mess? Until Willow ends it, that spell will stick. We'll do our best to find him but he really could be anywhere." Batman nodded and disappeared into the shadows. Robin saluted and followed him, grinning. Before he too vanished into the night, and returned to the store before we returned, Dick/Nightwing grabbed me and kissed me hotly, leaving me standing dumbfounded in the cemetery among my friends. We went back to the magic shop to put away the weapons, where Dick and Tim were waiting for us with a story about being caught up in and carried through town by a hysterical crowd, which everyone believed without blinking. 

Dick, Tim and Kyle left Sunnydale the next day. Tim reminded me not to forget about Thanksgiving and I promised I wouldn't. I even managed not to cry when they left time this time. 

For the three weeks leading up to Thanksgiving the Scoobies and I combed the sewers and tunnels of Sunnydale looking for The Scarecrow and finding nothing. I have no idea how he managed it but Willow agreed with me that lifting the spell wasn't an option. 

** 

The door to the shop opened noisily. "Hey!" Tim called out. 

"Hey!" I called back. 

"Ready?" he asked, nearly bouncing. 

"Nearly. You guys are really knocking up the frequent flyer miles," I commented. 

"Bruce doesn't use the jet often enough...so we do," he grinned at me. "Your mum and Dawn are already in the car." 

"My bag's in the store room," I said, pointing to the back of the shop before dashing away to grab said bag. 

I came back into the shop with my bag to see Spike leering at Tim, enjoying the boys' awkwardness, holding the quivering Scarecrow by the collar. 

"I believe *this* belongs to you," Spike said dropping the Scarecrow on the floor. He winked at Tim who just stared at the cowering Scarecrow on the floor before leaving again. 

"I'll let Batman know," I muttered before connecting to Oracle. 


	6. Part 6

DISCLAIMER with part 1.  
**  
Part 6 

"Professor Crane?" Willow said, approaching the terrified man carefully. "Jonathan?" 

"Yes child?" 

"There is a room back here where you'll be safe." 

"Safe?" 

She smiled gently slowly extending her hand to him. He took hers and let her lead him into the storeroom where I assume she left him. She smiled sadly at us and waited quietly while I sent Batman the message through Oracle. 

"He'll be here as soon as he can be." 

"Good thing you're travelling in Mr. Waynes private plane and not via a commercial airline," Giles remarked. 

"Tell them to come in from the car," I said to Tim. "I'd better wait until the Bat arrives." 

Dick called the airport and told the pilots to remain on standby, while our quiet conversation wait was punctuated by noisy, fear filled whimpers from the storeroom. 

"We'll lift the spell once Batman has him," I said to Willow. 

She nodded, her eyes glancing sadly at the storeroom door every now and then. 

Batman came but Willow had to put the handcuffs on The Scarecrow. Nobody else could get close without him howling in fear and the noise just wasn't worth it. She convinced him that Batman wouldn't hurt him and when Batman nodded that he had a good hold of the man Willow ended the fear spell. 

The change was instant. Instead of cowering, he began to rage, thrashing about in Batman's grip. With a curt nod, the Dark Knight disappeared into the night. 

The heavy silence continued to weigh on us until we arrived at the airport. "I'm sorry that you had to do that Will. Cast that spell and all," I said to her as we all got out. She was taking the car home to her house for the next 4 days, then picking mum, dawn and I up when we came home. 

"I'm sorry that he escaped. What a horrible way to live for 3 weeks. In the Sunnydale sewers scared of your own shadow." 

"It's over now," Dick said quietly. 

"Yeah. Well, at least it won't be recur in the bloodstream like his fear toxin does." 

"That's true. Well you guys have a great holiday and I'll see you when you get back." I hugged Willow then took Dicks hand as we walked into the airport. 

Some hours later we arrived safely in Gotham where Alfred picked us up in the stretch limo, much to my mother and sisters astonishment. 

Alfred apologised that Master Bruce wouldn't be meeting us but that he was being kept at the office by an emergency. Behind him I saw the Batsignal clear in the sky above Gotham. 

I had just put the phone down after talking to Cassandra and Barbara for more than an hour and was making my way to the lounge room to join the others. 

"Miss Summers?" Alfred called quietly, beckoning me closer. 

I walked away from the lounge room doorway and over to Alfred. "What is it?" 

"Master Bruce telephoned. They will be taking The Scarecrow back to Arkham Asylum soon. He thought you might like to know." 

"Yes. Thank you Alfred. Dick? Could we go for a short drive?" I called out as I went back to the lounge room. 

"Where to?" he said, standing up and making his way across the room to me. 

"To Arkham Asylum," I answered, taking his hand in mine and looking at it. I like the look of it. His hands are larger than mine, and callused from his early years in the circus and his life as Robin then Nightwing. I don't want to fall in love. It hurts too much. I looked up at him again and quietly said, "For closure." 

After I watched The Scarecrow enter the doors of Arkham I relaxed. "They always try to take my town. When will they learn?" I asked looking away from the terrible sight of Arkham Asylum. I'm grateful that it didn't take the death of a family member to bring me into this life. I don't have to like what it has taken from me but I know that if I were given the opportunity to change my path I wouldn't. I don't like the person I was in LA before I became the Slayer. So shallow it makes me nauseous to think about it. I have no idea what sort of good I would have been to society as that person. I may complain about how awkward my life can be but I wouldn't change it. And I think these new friends will make it that much easier. 

"Probably about the same time they learn that Gotham is Batman's town." He was quiet for a few moments. I think he was watching me trying not to look up at Arkham. "Time to go home Buffy." 

"Home?" I asked, confused, lost in my own thoughts. 

"Wayne Manor. For Thanksgiving. Alfred roasts the best turkey..." Dick coaxed me back to the car. 

I was silent on the journey back to the Manor, still lost in my thoughts. I don't understand the 'criminally insane'. Neither does anyone else obviously but they're even more strange than the demons and squidgy, scary, nightmarish things I deal with almost as often as I deal with people. 

After the huge Thanksgiving meal, I fell asleep cuddled up to Dick on the sofa while we all watched a movie. 

I woke up with a start. Strange room. Big room. Someone tapping gently at the door. "Uh...come in?" 

Alfred came in smiling, staying close by the door. "Goodmorning Miss Summers. I trust you slept well?" 

"Yes." 

"Master Bruce asked me to tell you that he'd been called into the office and apologises that he isn't here to take you and your family into Gotham today." 

"Does Master Bruce know what a telephone is Alfred?" I asked, rubbing my eyes sleepily. 

"Yes Miss," Alfred said, confusion on his face. 

"Does he know how to use one cause I'm sure you have plenty to do today," I chuckled. 

Alfred smiled warmly. "It's habit I think Miss. Breakfast will be served in twenty minutes." 

"Thank you Alfred. Oh, and dinner was fabulous. Thank you." 

"All part of the service Miss." 

"Told you Alfred roasted a mean turkey," Dick said from the doorway. Dick must have seen my bewildered looks around the room. "I carried you up last night. You're mum put you to bed." 

"Ah," I said, stretching my arms a little. 

"Breakfast is better than dinner so be ready when it's served or Tim will eat it all. I'll save you a place at the table," he said, pulling the door shut as he left. 


	7. Part 7

DISCLAIMER with part 1.  
**  
Part 7 

Mum and Dawn were not downstairs when I arrived freshly washed in my en suite shower, in comfy, clean clothes. I assumed they were still asleep. 

"Goodmorning Miss Summers..." 

"You call him Master Dick...Please at least call me Miss Buffy," I pleaded. 

"You are the eldest daughter. While your sister is here you are Miss Summers, your sister is Miss Dawn." 

"Ah!" I exclaimed, frustrated. Controlled again I asked, "You were going to say?" 

"Did you like your room Miss?" 

"Bruce had it redone just for you," Tim said, shovelling food into his mouth as he spoke. This surprised me. Not that he could talk with his mouth so full of food, that Bruce had gone to some much trouble. 

"I think Master Bruce is quite fond of you Miss." 

"I've been adopted?" I asked. 

Alfred smiled. "Not officially." 

"Cool. Next thing you know I'll be accepted into the JLA...which means I would have to get a costume...I'd just have to tell them no," I said dramatically making them laugh. 

Dawn bounded into the room then. *Where* does that energy come from? She said a cheery goodmorning and sat beside Tim who seemed totally unaware of her. She elbowed him and asked him to pass the cereal. 

"I think they're friends," Dick said, watching the strange interaction that alternated between ignoring each other, painful jabs and impolite requests. 

I shrugged. "Who knows? Teenagers!" 

"That's my line," Mum said from the doorway. "Oh Alfred! This looks wonderful. Thank you." 

"You're welcome Ms. Summers." He disappeared into the kitchen. 

"A terrific waste of time," Bruce muttered as he stalked into the dining room. 

"Goodmorning to you too," Dick said brightly to receive a scowl for his efforts. 

"Uh...Bruce?" I said uncertainly. 

He turned to me and smiled. "Goodmorning Buffy." 

"Are you ok?" 

His face twisted into a semi-scowl. "Luthor whinging about being bothered. Nothing unusual. Claims that Barbara had something to do with some industrial espionage." 

"Shame Batman didn't smack Luthors head against that wall a little harder huh?" The guys chuckled. "Bruce. Thank you." 

"For what?" I cast a glance at Alfred who nonchalantly went about restocking the plates of eggs and bacon. "Alfred, what have you been telling Buffy?" 

"Actually it was Tim," Dick said, and got hit in the head with a bread roll. 

Dawn giggled and offered Tim another roll. 

"I thought you might be spending some time here and thought you might like somewhere to claim as your own," Bruce said, taking off his suit jacket, which Alfred took away. 

"What does he do with those?" Dawn asked pointing in the direction Alfred had gone. 

"Shreds them to line the bunny cage?" I suggested to Dawn with a shrug. "Do you have any pets?" 

"No. Though Dick once had a dog. Ace." 

"There was a tiger at the circus named Ace..." Dick explained. 

After breakfast Dick and I went outside into the massive garden to enjoy the sun. Once we were sure breakfast had settled we agreed to a bout of training and that was how our families found us - beating each other senseless. A firm punch to the shoulder sent Dick staggering backwards, followed by a low kick that had him on his butt on the grass. 

"Not bad for a girl huh?" I grinned. 

He eyed my offered hand warily before taking it and standing up. "Not bad for anyone." He rolled his shoulder a bit. "I think that I'm going to need some ice for this." 

"You said..." I began to protest, worried that he hadn't really meant it after all. 

He put a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes, "And I meant it Buffy. You shouldn't have to hide what you are." 

I smiled, genuinely happy, knowing that he meant it and could take it, or would at least try to. "Come on Bruce. I'll give that flabby butt a workout too," I grinned. 

"Buffy!" my mother said, scandalised. 

Bruce laughed. "Maybe some other time." 

I followed Dick into the kitchen where Alfred mumbled something about my mum being pushy and that he was paid to do the washing up. I helped Dick with the ice, and massaged the muscles in his shoulders. "I didn't hurt you too much did I?" 

"Not really. Surprised me. I didn't think you were that strong. You were holding back in Metropolis," he admonished me. 

I shrugged. "My most recent ex had issues with not being stronger than me." 

"I think it's kinda cool. It means I have to think more about the fight than just rely on brute strength." 

"Are you implying I rely on brute strength?" 

"No. You outwitted me." He lowered his voice as he continued to speak. "I've fallen into relying too much on just my strength. The criminals in Bludhaven aren't too bright, there's just a lot of them." He stretched his shoulders and arms. "I have something to show you." 

"Do I want to see?" I asked as he took my hand and pulled me through the house. 

"Bruce told me that I could have this honour." He looked around then swung the grandfather clock open like a door. He pulled me in with him and pulled the clock closed behind us. He looked pretty excited and I returned his smile, though mine was laced with a little trepidation. "Close your eyes." I did and continued cautiously down the stairs behind him, gripping his hand and shoulder for guidance. "Welcome to the Batcave," he whispered softly into my ear. 


	8. Part 8

DISCLAIMER with part 1.  
**  
Part 8 

I opened my eyes and stared. My first impression was its vast size and the way the dark swallowed all of the light. 

"We, uh, Bruce, Tim, Cassandra and I, have been talking and we wanted you to know that if you ever wanted to don a costume and swing through Gotham, you'd be welcome." 

"What would I be? Slayer lass?" I laughed. 

"Nightstalker maybe," Bruce's 'Batman' voice gently echoed through the empty mass of the cave. 

"Maybe, but I'm hardly qualified..." 

"We can help," Dick said quickly, his excitement obvious. "We want to help. Even if you don't want to join us, and you don't have to, it'll help you with your duties." 

"You really want to do this?" I asked Dick. "I'm a terrible pupil...ask Giles," I said to Bruce. I think it was a weak sort of protest. 

"We all were but we don't give up. That's the difference." 

I looked at their determined faces. I had no chance of getting away with a 'no'. "Teach me, then I'll decide if I put on a mask and wear a pseudonym." 

That night while Bruce and the Bat crew toured Gotham and my mum and Dawn were given a guided tour of the city on their way to the cinema by Alfred, a tour I managed to get out of by claiming illness and going to bed at about 5 that afternoon, I sat at the Bat computer surfing through the mountains of files. The green face-like Oracle symbol appeared on the screen. 

"Evening Buffy." 

"Evening Barbara." 

"How did you know?" 

"I didn't really but it doesn't take much to work it out." 

The strange symbol faded to reveal Barbara's face. "I guess it wouldn't. They were just here." 

"Did they behave?" 

"Those three?" 

"Cass didn't go with them?" 

"Alright then, four. They're vigilantes. Of course they didn't behave. So I have to know?if you were a superhero what would you wear?" 

"I don't know?" I'd never really considered it. I mean, I'm a Slayer, not someone rocketed to a strange planet as a child, or someone imbued with powers because of a scientific accident, or someone who developed incredible powers of deduction because I sought out all who could teach me. I'm me. The Chosen by Fate, by accident. 

"Well?Ok. Gloves or no gloves? Boots with or without heels, and how tall? Spandex or Kevlar?" 

"Uh?I'm used to using my bare hands so no gloves. I like boots with small heels on them. Extra height can be an advantage when you are as little as me. About knee-high maybe? And kevlar is probably a better option for me." 

"Colours?" 

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have much experience with the spandex squad." 

Babs chuckled. "How's this?" 

An image appeared on the screen. It showed a dark grey outfit with short, mid-thigh length legs and elbow length sleeves, a high collar with a red band at the top like a choker. It had matching grey knee-high boots, with red toes. "Oooo?. Very nice, but how do you accessorise a romper suit?" 

She laughed. "With a black utility belt. But right now we need a symbol for you." 

"Something Bat-like maybe? I mean technically I'm an addition to the Bat Brigade?" 

"Just a moment?" I heard her clicking away at the computer. "What do you think?" The outfit image faded to reveal what looked like a stake with bat wings. 

"Wow!" 

"You like?" The picture shrank as the outfit picture grew in the background. When the proportions were right the pictures seemed to mesh and there in front of me was a dark grey costume with a blood red batstake emblazoned on the chest. 

"I like." 

"I hope you've been practicing in the gym because *he* won't let you out into the night unless you can swing like Tarzan." 

I had a sudden image of a man in a cape and cowl, wearing nothing else but a leopard print loincloth and I began to laugh. 

"Yeah. I've have the Tarzan Bat image too?" She grinned. "He didn't like the picture though." 

She showed me the picture and I had to start wiping tears from my eyes. 

Solemnly Barbara asked, "Do you want a mask. Before you answer that though you need to be aware of the whole 'secret identity' issues it brings with it." 

"I'm already aware of the secret identity thing. *My* identity is supposed to be a secret but I'm convinced there is a billboard somewhere public with my face and the words 'I'm the Slayer' in bold letters. I guess for everyone else's identity secrets I'd better go with it for now." 

"Good plan." A revised costume came up with mask similar to Nightwings where my head would be if it were a photo of me in the outfit. "Now I have to ask you, are you sure?" I paused for a few moments and really considered what all of this meant. I know that once I accept it and get into it there will be new issues to resolve but right now?"Yeah I am." 

"Welcome to the clan Nightstalker." 


End file.
